Fics ipod challenge
by totallyGSR
Summary: Concours CPAF
1. No Stress Laurent Wolf

**Voici mes mini fics faites lors d'un Ipod challenge sur le CPAF,**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

**CSI**

No stress - Laurent Wolf

Toute l'équipe était réunie dans la salle des indices. Cela faisait déjà trois jours qu'ils étaient sur une lourde affaire concernant la fille d'un politicien. La colère et le stress commençait à se faire ressentir.

Nick : Mais ce n'est pas possible de ne pas trouver ! On a tous les indices sous les yeux. Ou alors quelqu'un n'a pas bien fait son travail !

Greg : Tu insinues quoi là ?

Catherine : Oh les garçons, calmez-vous ! Nous allons trouver le coupable

Sara : ça, nous n'en somme pas sûre. Comme le dit Nick, tout est là ou devrait être là, et on ne voit rien !

Grissom : No stress. Arrêtez de vous disputer comme des gamins !


	2. J'veux du soleil Au p'tit bonheur

**Bones **

J'veux du soleil -Au p'tit bonheur

Booth et Brenan étaient étendus sur leur lit, une revue de voyages entre les mains. Ils hésitaient depuis quelques semaines à partir en vacances, mais le plus dur était de choisir la destination.

- Et si nous allions en Norvège ?

- De quoi ? Mais ça ne va pas booth ! La norvège, et puis pourquoi pas la Finlande. Moi si je vais en vacances c'est parce que j'veux du soleil et non de la neige. Nan, je nous vois bien partir en Italie.

- Bien sûr ! En Italie, avec la Mafia. C'est parfait pour moi, ça ne me changera pas d'ici !

- Bon, et bien pourquoi pas la Grèce ? Avec ses maisons blanches au toit bleu, et puis on pourrait visiter l'île d'Hydra qui est parmis les plus magnifique . Oh oui mon chéri, s'il te plait.

- C'est parti pour la Grèce. Mais la prochaine fois, ce sera la Norvège et son froid glacial !


	3. Andy Rita Mitsouko

**CSI**

Andy - Les rita Mitsouko

Grissom avait décidé de passer la soirée au restaurant avec Sara. Il ne regretta pas de l'avoir invitée. En effet, Sara avait un peu abusée sur la boisson et le reste de la soirée fut très chaude.

Sara pénétra dans leur maison et mis un cd de son choix. Elle attira Grissom dans sa chambre, et commença à se trémousser devant lui. Elle lui ordonna de s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle amena une chaise et commença son spectacle, se déshabillant lentement.

La réaction de Grissom ne se fit pas attendre, il s'allongea et hurla « OUI ».


	4. Yellow safety jacket Helmut Fritz

**Bones**

Yellow safety jacket - Helmut Fritz

Booth et Bones étaient en route pour une scène de crime quand soudain la voiture se mise à fumer et s'arrêta net !

Booth sorti de la voiture en râlant, donnant un coup de pied dans la roue crevée. Il se dirigea vers le capot et l'ouvrit. Il suffoqua à cause de la fumée qui s'échappa.

Brenan commença à ouvrir la portière afin de rejoindre son coéquipier quand celui-ci l'interpella :

- Que faites-vous Bones ?

- Bah je viens vous aider, quelle question !

- Retournez dans l'habitacle immédiatement, ou alors mettez un gilet jaune.

- Quoi ? Ce truc immonde qui se trouve sur le siège passager. Déjà, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi vous vous obstinez à le pauser sur ce siège, c'est d'une laideur.

- Figurez vous que ça empêche le PV mademoiselle. Et qu'il est obligatoire de le porter en cas d'accident ou de panne.

- Je m'en fous, je ne mettrais pas cette chose immonde ! Et puis si je le mets, vous n'en aurez pas.

- Oui mais je suis un homme, alors honneur aux dames.

- C'est marrant comme quoi à des moments la galanterie vous arrange.

- Bones, s'il vous plait. Arrêtez de parler et mettez ce gilet.

- Bien, maintenant vous devenez macho !

- Bones !

- Et voilà, encore un ordre ! En attendant, je vais faire quelques pas.

- Si vous sortez vous me mettez ce gilet !

- Bien si vous y tenez. En attendant que vous feignez d'être un grand mécanicien, je vais passer un appel à la borne située deux pas derrière vous !


	5. Et tu danses avec lui C Jérôme

**CSI**

Et tu danses avec lui - C jérôme

Ce soir, je me retrouve autour de mes collègues à cette soirée organisée par le Shérif. Si j'avais pu éviter d'y aller, ça m'aurait arrangé, mais il a fallu que tu viennes me le demander. Devant ton sourire je n'ai pu dire non. Et là, j'en suis à mon troisième verre de vodka, seul accoudé au bar. Je te regarde dans ta robe moulante qui te va à la perfection. Tu as relevé tes cheveux, maquillé tes paupières, redessiné le contour de ta bouche. Je te trouve si magnifique ce soir. Malheureusement, je n'ai le courage de t'aborder, et je te regarde danser avec lui depuis plus d'une heure. Hank.


	6. Miss France Helmut Fritz

**CSI**

Miss France - Helmut Fritz

L'équipe de CSI était en salle de repos, seule une personne manquait à l'appel. Les portables se mirent à sonner en même temps, signalant un message à chacun des propriétaires :

_« Mets la 1 »_

Ils se regardèrent tous, interloqués. Greg fut le seul à s'emparer de la télécommande et à mettre la chaîne. En la voyant là, sur le petit écran, les experts en restèrent bouche bée.

Présentateur : C'est avec plaisir que nous accueillons notre 6eme participante au concours de Miss France ! Mademoiselle, comment vous appelez-vous ?

… : Catherine Willows !

Présentateur : Et bien, enchantée miss Willows ! Une blonde parmi nous, c'est rare. Que faites-vous dans la vie ?

… : Heu je suis en étude.

Présentateur : En étude ? A votre âge !

Catherine : Oops pardon, avec toutes ces jeunes filles je me suis égarée. Non je ne suis pas en étude, je travaille.

Présentateur : Et vous travaillez dans quoi ?

Catherine : Dans un laboratoire de police.

Présentateur : Bien, c'est très bien.

Catherine : Oui car je travaille dans la police.

Présentateur : Nous l'avions bien compris

Catherine : Dans un laboratoire de nuit.

Présentateur : Très bien, nous avons compris. Et pourquoi participez-vous à cette élection ?

Catherine : Bah pour les cadeaux ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on gagne une voiture, un séjour, des thalassos, des vêtements, des bijoux …

Présentateur : Très bien. Et vous pensez gagner ?

Catherine : Bien sûre ! Je suis intelligente, belle et blonde !

* * *

**J'avoue, là j'ai un peu déraillé =D**


End file.
